The Return of Natsu Dragneel
by NazaIsTheBest
Summary: Natsu left 3 years ago to train now that hes back what will happen? NaZa shipping Gruvia gale and other stuff too yea bad summary... first fanfiction
1. Hes back

Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail…. Sadly…

A/N First fan fiction not very good yea and its naza gruvia gale um idk about lucy yet

**Heres whats going on Its been 3 years since Natsu left to fairy tail without warning it goes from there**

"Wow it has been a while hasnt it Happy?" Natsu said as he gazed at fairy tail from a distance.

" Aye Sir!," Happy screamed happily

"Well… I wonder how they're gonna react…. Dont you Happy?"

"Im pretty sure Erza's gonna kill you and probably gray… and everyone else in the whole guild…." Happy replied as he cowered as he thought of what Erza would do.

Erza…. Natsu thought. He missed her a lot and thought of her a lot as he trained. He left the guild three years ago a week after lisanna died to grow stronger to be able to protect his friends.

( Flashback )

Natsu went to visit Lisanna's grave. "Why Lisanna Why!" natsu cried into the air. "Its my fault, I should have convinced Elfman to take me, Im sorry Lisanna….." Natsu sat next to her grave for a long time wondering what he should do. After many hours of thing he finally made a decision. " Lisanna….. Ill be back someday im going to go train I have to be able to protect my friends…. Good bye…" ( Flashback end)

While Natsu was training all over Fiore he thought about Lisanna dying because he wasnt able to protect her and that made him train even harder. He needed to protect his friend, his family. He slowly walked through Magnolia with his cloak to hide his face.

( Inside Fairy Tail)

Erza, would you like some cake?" asked Mira as she looked at a saddened Erza."Yea sure!" she perked up immediatly at the sound of cake."but….. I wish he would come back…."

"Im sure he will" said Mira "Erza remember hes a strong wizard hes not going to die"

"I know he's a strong Mira but that doesnt stop me from worrying its been 3 years what if something bad happened theres no way we could know. And where's Gray I need to ask him something."

"Im over here Erza what do you need?" Gray yelled from across the room

"I heard of rumors of a dark guild I want your strength with me…. I wish he was here too though." as Erza whispered that last part.

"Just wondering is that guilds name Eisenwald?" came a random voice from the door way.

"WHAT?!" the whole guild yelled "NATSU!?"

The mysterious man put down his hood he said "the one and only!" giving his trademark smile.

"NATSUUUUU!" Natsu's face paled as he saw Erza running at him.

"RUNNN NATSU RUNNN!" The rest of the guild yelled as they fear for his life, they haven't seen her that mad… well ever.

He took off with Erza on his tail. "NATSUUU GET BACK HERE SO I CAN BEAT YOU UP FOR LEAVING!" Erza shrieked "ERZA SAYING THAT ISNT GOING TO MAKE ME STOP ITS GOING TO MAKE ME RUN FASTER!"

He turned to look at her and saw fire in her eyes. "Well shit…. This isnt gonna turn out good for me" he thought in his head. While he was looking back he didnt notice the wall that was drawing near. BAM!

"Oof!" "NATSU I GOT YOU NOW!"" The guild heard this from across town they all thought poor bastard. "AHHHHHHHHH HELLPPP!" the guild started betting on how badly Natsu's going to hurt. Cana yelled " I got money on dead!" Elfman yelled " Hes MAN he wont even break a bone!" the guild got into a huge arument about how badly hes going to get hurt.

"ERZA IM SORRYYY! PLEASEEE STOPP!" YOU IDIOT YOU LEFT WITH NO WARNING AND ONLY LEFT A NOTE SAYING ILL BE BACK! DO YOU KNOW HOW SCARED I WAS! Dear god im dead…. Natsu thought

"IM GOING TO BEAT YOU LEARN NOT TO DO IT AGAIN!"

"I WONT! PLEASE STOPPPPP!" Natsu yelled as he was dragged into the forest.

Good first try please review and stuff thanks guys


	2. the secret

A/N as many of you know school starts soon but ont worry ill upload at least once a week.

Disclamer SADLY I dont own fairy tail if I did I would put naza together

"NATSU YOU'RE GOING TO BE PUNISHED!," Erza screamed as she dragged Natsu into the forest. She slammed Natsu into the a tree near the lake. WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN! YOU DISAPEARED FOR 3 YEARS WITHOUT ANY EXPLANATION EXCEPT A NOTE SAYING ILL BE BACK AND YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST WALK IN TO THE GUILD?!" He was tackled by erza and started to get punched to death.

"I know Erza im sorry but me and Happy had to do this to get stronger, besides if I told you, you would have stopped me.

"You think that's a good excuse for just leaving a note?"

"No I dont and I dont expect to be forgiven for a while." Then Erza and Natsu noticed the awkward position they were in and turned redd. Erza hurriedly got up. Her expression then turned softer, "I missed you a lot though im glad that your finally back"

"I missed you and everyone else to.. I always thought of you guys while I trained. If your done beating the hell out of me lets get back the the guild."

Erza started glaring at him. "YOUR STILL NOT DONE?" Natsu yelled

Erza smiled, "im just kidding lets go." Thank god…. Natsu said in his mind

As they walked backed they started talking. " So what did you do during training Natsu?"

Natsu started laughing "What do you think? I got stronger I bet I can beat you now Erza, I'll prove it to you lets fight!"

Erza started to smile "Maybe later, but I have to talk to you about earlier. How do you know about Eisenwald?"

"Oh them…. They tried to raid a town I went to but dont worry they should be gone by now I took them down."

"WHAT! YOU IDIOT WHY DID YOU TAKE THEM ON WITH NO BACK UP!"

"Well it doesnt matter since I took them out anyways."

Damn how strong has he gotten…. Erza thought in her head.

As they headed into fairy tail Natsu asked, "So how have you and popsicle stick been doing?"

"We've been…." BANG!

NATSU YOU'RE GONNA DIE!" YELLED gray as he punched natsu

"Yea Yea I missed you to Ice queen."

Natsu turned and saw a new member with blonde hair, "Hey who are you?"

"Oh hi, im lucy its nice to meet you," said the blonde.

Natsu grinned " Likewise."

"So Erza what were you saying about the dark guild?" Asked Gray

"Never mind about that this fool here took them all out."

"WHAT!" The whole guild yelled. They were shocked by two things. One: he had the strength to take them out. Two: he survived it.

Elfman questioned " But how were you powerful enough to take them all out?"

Natsu just gave his trademark grin, "training of course the traing easily made me at least 10 times stronger then I was before I left.

"Good Thats MAN!"

Whole guild *sweatdrop*

Well me and Happy are tired so we're going to go sleep and then at morning we're gonna take a job. "Hey Erza you want to come?" "Im free why not?" "How about you two lucy and stripper?" "Sure why not?"

Natsu andd Happy left their house early in the morning and went to the guild. When he got into the guild only Mirajane was there.

"Morning Mira, whats up?" Natsu called

"Oh good morning Natsu and Happy. Im fine,thanks,welcome back to the guild. It's nice to see you.", Mira replied sweetly

"Mira….. You seem different…." Natsu said as he thought about the time when Mira and Erza fought.

"I do? Hmm I guess I am then," Mira replied

"So natsu I saw you blush like crazy when Erza was on you." Happy shouted

"How did you even see that that was in the middle of the forest!"

"I followed you duh"

When Mira heard this she started smiling. "Oh you're hiding something from us arent you?" She said with a sly grin. "What? No im not lying." Natsu replied hurriedly starting to get red. " So you do like her I never said you were lying I said you were hiding something."

"Crap…"

"Stop hiding it Natsu, your face is giving it away its red as a strawberry." Mira and Happy said

"Fine you got me just dont say anything about it id rather not be punched all the to the other side of the Fiore."

"Say what Natsu?" Erza said as she walked in to the guild which caused Natsu to jump sky high.

"Oh uh hi Erza and um its nothing." Natsu said his face looking like a cherry. "He liiiiikkkeeesss you." Happy said. Erza just let that go because she never trusted what the cat said.

"Ugh Im hungry is there anything to eat?" asked Natsu trying to move away from the subject. " Yes im also hungry" said Erza.

While Mira was preparing food she started talking to Natsu " Natsu What were you talking about you better tell me."

"Im telling you it was nothing."

"Wrong answer Natsu." as she hit him on his head

"Maybe later ok? As in never…." Natsu said as he whispered the last part..

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing Nothing."

Then a voice came from the door " YOU PERVERT!"

Thanks guys for reading but I want to ask you a question im wondering if I should cut out most of tower of heaven until the end because its really only fight scenes and I think thats gonna be boring on the screen yea not as fun as if you see it on a screen what do you guys think? I'll do whatever you guys think is best since im still pretty new to this. And if you guys havent realized im going in the order of the anime since I alrady took eisenwald out its idk if I think its worthy of writing I will but dont worry its the not gonna be exactly like the anime im going to switch somethings here and there. ( Poll should be up for what I should skip)

Favorite and review guys ill see you soon


	3. choosing a job

Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail…. I wish I did then some stuff would happen and uh yea thanks guys for the reviews and help and for some question Natsu is still scared of Erza because who in the world wouldnt be….. And yes its OOC but later on its gonna be more… normal well as normal as you can get with people who blow shit up every other day and uses magic. And lets just say lucy just got to fairy tail by herself and not as much of a destruction of a port

Continued….

"YOU PERVERT!" came from a voice from the door. Everyone looked at each other and started laughing.

"That sounded a lot like lucy didnt it?" asked Natsu.

"Yea it did and why do I have a feeling the pervert is Gray," Erza said. Lucy barged into the guild with a near naked Gray coming in after her.

"You are soo….. Wait….why do I feel so sleep-THUNK."

"Its him isnt it mast- THUD."

Slowly one by one the guild memebr fell asleep. A man start to walk in to the guild wearing a mask. " Hello master I will take this."

"Hey Mystogan is that you!?"

"Huh?" Mystogan looked over and saw Natsu drinking out of a cup " Hello Natsu."

"Before you leave Mystogan please wake them up" Makarov said without even getting up. "5…..4…..3…..2…1…"

"Ugh what happened?" asked Gray "that was mystogan wasnt it Master?"

"Damn right it was"

"Flame Brain you saying that you saw him? I dont believe your ass!"

"Gray dont be rude I stand as witness," Makarov replied "EHHH?" The whole Guild yelled. "You gotta be kidding us!"

Hmpf how strong could have he gotten…. Erza thought

"Anyways you fools better keep it down im going to leave for the Guild meeting." Marakov said

"Bye Master!" Mira yelled as Makorov went out the door.

"Anyways Luce, Erza, Ice brain lets find a job." Natsu looked through the job board, "how about this one its 100,000 jewels? It doesnt seem that bad it should be nice and easy, its just a couple of bandits at this village."

"Do I really have to go on a job with flame breath? I mean this idiot is gonna get us blamed for blowing everything up," Gray said sullenly " Yes Gray why did you say yes to the team if you didnt want to go," Erza questioned "Well if I said no you probably would've beaten me to death," Gray said under his breath. "LETS GO IM ALL FIRED UP! Ice Queen I bet I can beat your ass to the train station!" "Thats not happening hot head!" they ran out to the train station

Lucy was the first to arrive at the train station since she only packed a bag and since she was the first one she decided to find a seat to sit at to wait. A few minutes later, she sits down she saw Natsu and Gray right next to each other towards the train station each trying to get to the train station before the other. They both run into the train station and started arguing about who won the race. Lucy just sighed and yelled "Would you guys knock it off. Erza's gonna see you fighting like idiots and kill you two.

"I already heard that," Erza said as she walked up to them. Gray and Natsu turned white as soon as they saw her. "Wha-a-a-a what are you talking about Erza were doing so good" and they start walking arm in arm.

Erza walked up and hit them both in the head to stop them fighting. Happy just sighed at their stupidity and started eating on a fish that he pulled out of no where as usual. "Lets get onto the train."

"Umm erza? Is that all of you stuff" lucy asked when she saw the huge amount of luggage. "Yes why?" "Nevermind..."

"So what magic do you guys do?" Lucy asked as the entered the train " Erza's magic is pretty it always end up with people hurting badly and bleed," Happy replied while eating fish. " Well that isnt really what I call pretty."

"I dont agree with that, I think Gray has prettier magic he uses ice make magic and for your question I use re-quip magic."

Gray opened his eye In recognition and made a fairy tail symbol with ice. "Wow that really is pretty." she said when she saw it, " how about you Nats- hey are you ok?"

"Rather not talk…. Ugh…. I hate these horrible train," Natsu said as he started groaning.

"Natsu come here and sit next to me," Erza said. As Natsu came over she punched Natsu in the stomach. "Oof…. Erza dont try that im not that easy to knock out. Though laying on your lap does help a little…."

"Fine Natsu I wont try to knock you out again and next time you can lay on my lap again too."

"Ok thanks Erza," Natsu said with a slight blush " It helps my friend so of course," Erza said with a slight blush also. Why am I blushing like this? She thought.

As Lucy and Gray saw this happen they gave each other knowing looks _they likkkkkkkeeee each other _and grinned.

Natsu woke up about 5 minutes before they stopped near the village. Even though he woke up, he tried to pretend that he wasn't awake because he felt happy to be in Erza's lap. After he woke up he felt Erza lightly shaking him and saying "Natsu wake up, it's time to get up. "

But I don't feel like it you're soft and nice." Natsu replied without knowing what he said to what he said. When Erza heard that saying that she was red as a cherry as was a understatement, she was incredibly red she didnt think she could be any redder. Next thing Natsu knew he was in the wall of the compartment with his head going through the wood. "You idiot….."

So yea that happened im taking the punch from the stomach thing from the eisenwald thing even though I skipped it.


	4. Rescuing the Villagers

"Ugh…. That hurt Erza…. But anyways, when we get back to Magnolia, we have to fight ok?, Natsu said with a grin. "Alright Natsu, if you think you can beat this time you can try but watch out, considering last time I had you down with a single hit. I dont expect you to last that long." "Oh don't worry about me, I know I can beat you just fine now." Natsu said while having a small smile.

When they arrived at the village Gray asked, "Where are we supposed to meet the client at the mayors house or something?" " Yea thats what the job report said."Erza replied.

"Well come on guys lets go. I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu roared out while breathing a hefty stream of fire. I guess he uses fire magic. Lucy thought to herself.

A few minutes later they arrived at the town hall and started to head in to find out more about the mission. The town hall wasn't a small building but not very large either. It was one story building and looked extremely old. Natsu yelled ,"Yo mayor where are you?"

"Natsu thats no way to talk to the mayor." Erza said while smaking his head

"I am here! Please come to the my room." The voice back came from a side room that looked to be a library. "You must be the wizards from Fairy Tail that I was told were going to help us."

"Yes we are" Erza said. "I am Erza Scarlet, this is Gray, Lucy, and Natsu." She introduced them while pointing them out. After the introductions were made Natsu asked "So what do we need to know about the job?"

"Ah yes about that, we have made the reward to 1 million jewels because of some… problems we're having." "Wait what happened?" Lucy asked while looking worried.

"The bandits have started taking hostages and threatened to kill them. They are also taking women and raping them. As he said that there was a loud noise and saw that the boys' chair was broken. "WHAT!" they yelled furiously. "Yes and we need you to save them and take out the bandits."

Not waiting for another word to be said Natsu immediately left and said "You got it mayor lets go NOW." No one had ever seen Natsu so serious. Erza said while shocked "I know he can get serious when he wants to but I never seen him like that, have you Happy?

"Aye! I seen him like that once… it wasnt pretty…." happy said shuddering "Well lets go make sure he doesnt destroy anything." "AYE SIR!" Happy shouted as he flew out of the room. While this was going on the mayor was still in disbelief. He thought Since when did cats fly. Actually since when did cats talk?

Natsu and crew found the the bandits' hideout nearly immediately. The group was furious they immediate knocked out to of two bandits. They found a little boy who was being kidnapped and Lucy kindly said "Hey little guy, you should go to your house until its over kay?" They boy nodded and ran down the street to his house.

Natsu ran into the house before anyone could stop him. " that idiot is going to get himself killed." Gray said while sighing as they walked in ready for a full on fight. As they walked in they found over 50 people waiting for them. Gray and Natsu started to smile " this will be fun." "ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" Natsu yelled as he let out a huge breath of fire, knocking out a quarter the enemies. Lucy shouted, " Open the Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!". "Lucy You have nice body!" "SHUT UP YOU OVERGROWN COW!" " Re-quip!" "Ice make Sword!"

"You will be very sorry that you messed with this town and its people!"Erza yelled while they all got ready to attack. "Is t-h-hat Er-za scc-arlet? Oh god no it cant be. HELP!"

"IM ALL FIRED UP" Natsu yelled as the group started attacking. After a few moments the poor villians were utterly destroyed. As they went deeper into the hideout to find the hostages the man came out of the shadows and shot a fireball at Natsu. "Heh not happening my friend," Natsu said as he knocked the man out with his knee on fire. What is this guy? He punches, kicks and breathes fire how is that possible? Lucy thought

Then from the darkness ahead they heard "Heh well isn't this a surprise." Natsu looked at the direction of the voice and said "Wait why do I recognize that voice?"

"Look at what we have hear. Arent you the mage who stopped us from our plan back a couple days ago. Hmpf well all you did was delay the inevitable because now we have what we needed." Then Natsu realized who the owner of the voice is."I knew that I knew your voice, Erigor,"

"Wait Natsu you know who the leader of the band of thieves are?" Erza asked surprised. "Yeah he is the leader of the that guild you were worried about. I don't know what they are now though."

Erigor just laughed and said "Well it's too late to stop us now, we already have what we want, Lullaby. Lucy gasped when she realized what it was and said "Guys be careful, Lullaby is death magic, just hearing a single note will have your soul taken away."

"Hm smarter then I thought but it doesnt matter. You kids are in my way but ill send you guild master your regards." With that Erigor left without another word flying to the guild hall.

" What should we do? We cant catch up to him on foot." asked Lucy. "Wait where's Natsu and Happy?" As Erza noticed, she yelled "IDIOT!"

A/N Heh heh I didnt want to completely take out the eisenwald arc so yea LOL review and stuff see you guys later probably tomorrow lol


	5. Natsu vs Erigor

"IDIOT!" Erza yelled when she noticed Natsu was gone. "Whats wrong Erza?," Lucy asked as she looked for Natsu and Happy. " That idiot probably went to chase Erigor and made Happy to fly him there. " Well thats a stupid thing that flamebrain would do we better catch up with him but how?"

Erza spotted a Magic Four Wheel Vehicle ( is that what it's called?) "we can just take that." " But… its not ours….." Lucy said while thinking of the consequences of stealing a car. "And? To save our nakama we should do anything we can." " Fine…. Im not taking the blame if we get caught."

( Chasing Erigor)

Hm those old gramps are toast after I give them a load of this Erigor thought Wait what is that sound? Erigor looked back and saw Natsu flying at him. "Hi Erigor whats up!" Natsu yelled as he tackled Erigor. "What? How did you catch up to me so fast? Heh but I guess it doesnt matter if I kill you this time."

"Thanks for your help little buddy, you can go ahead and rest now. I'll take care of this windy fool.." Natsu said to Happy who looked like he was going to faint. "Anyways… Erigor youre going down!"

"Hmpf dont get cocky boy. You wont surprised me like last time. You wont touch me little boy havent you heard fire is the worst magic to use against wind." Erigor said while laughing. " Who you calling a little boy? If I remember Im the one that kicked your ass." Natsu said while smirking.

Back along the train tracks Erza, Gray, and Lucy were driving in "Erza's car" at the fastest speeds possible so they can get to Natsu. Gray yelled to Erza "Erza you need to slow down, your going to drain yourself of your magic energy. "I know but we need to get to Natsu as fast as possible besides if I ran out of magic I have you guys to help me." Then she thought 'I also don't want Natsu to die.

(Back with Natsu and Erigor) The two were trading blows back and forth. Natsu ducked Erigor's last punch and did a Roar of the fire Dragon to Erigor's Face. As Erigor was thrown off balance, Natsu punched him in the gut sending Erigor to the ground. "you're getting on my nerves boy." Erigor yelled while building a large amount of magic power and covered himself with his wind.

"you have no chance at getting to me while im in here now fire wizard. My storm mail is impenetrable nothing you do can hit me." Erigor took off into the air and started sending slices of wind so fast that the wind started cutting the rocks when Natsu dodged them. Natsu leapt to the air yelling "IRON FIST OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" But the attack died as Erigor's storm mail blew the fire and him away and Natsu went down straight into a canyon.

"NATSU!" Happy cried out as he saw his best friend go over the edge and tried to go after him but didn't have enough magic to make his wings.

"Damnit! What do I do now?" Natsu thought desperately for a way out of this predicatment he was in before he becomes a body on the ground far below. 'WAIT' Nastsu thought

( Flashback)

Macao told a young natsu " Your useless man. Take a good look. See?" as he made his fire hold a cup. "Whoa awesome." Natsu said as he looked at the fire. "Its called Purple Flare. It can do a lot of things other then just burning stuff." "But mine just burns everything," Natsu said unhappily. "You can change the properties of the fire. If you wish it from you heart the fire will respond naturally to your will and if you do that then fire wont lose to water or wind." "I dont get it…."

(Flashback end)

Natsu started a fire. "Huh? What is that?" Erigor wondered. BOOM! A huge ring of fire came from a ground froming a hand and grabbing onto the ground with natsu coming up to the tracks. "HUH?" Erigor stared in surprised "NATSU!" Happy yelled

"That was close. Hmpf Change the properties of fire, huh. Thanks Macao" Natsu said with a grin. "Now I have to finish this off ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!"

" Dont get cocky boy, STORM MAIL!" Natsu leapt at Erigor again trying to punch him with another Iron fist of the fire dragon, but was just blown away. This kept happening one time after another. Nothing Natsu did could get through to Erigor. He couldn't even get within 5 feet of Erigor. Natsu was getting mad and grabbed the railings of the train tracks on the ground and started pulling on them with his entire body engulfed in fire.

"DAMNIT WHY CAN'T I HIT HIM. NOTHING I DO WORKS, WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?" Erigors Storm Mail started to fade away. "What? How is this happening?" As Happy saw this he realized at the moment the more angrier Natsu is the better. "Hey Natsu you should just give up you cant beat him. You should just let Gray handle him. Just like that Natsu's fire died out as he stared at Happy in shock. Then it returned even stronger before as he yelled "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Erigor just looked at the raging fire in shock. 'The flames of emotion! But how did this kid learn it?'Before Erigor could think anymore he felt his chest get flattened inwards as Natsu tried another Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon. 'It isn't possible' Erigor thought with wide eyes. 'Dragon Slayers are real' with that erigor lost consciousness.

"So what was that you said Happy?" Natsu asked in a angriely. "Cat's have short term memory so I don't remember." "Hmm if I remember you said something like I couldn't beat him so I should leave it to Erza or something right?" "Natsu….you have even worser memory then a cat... I said Gray not Erza." "Anyways where are they?" Natsu asked "Looks like theyre coming look at the dust flying up" Happy said.

Natsu walked over to Erigor's unconscious body "I'll take that Erigor." He said as he took Lullaby from him. When Erza, Gray, and Lucy arrived they saw Erigor's body on the ground and Erza said "So you managed to beat him im guessing." " You say that as if you never believed in me." He said with a pout mocking being hurt. "And where did you get the ride. Erza just laughed and gave Natsu a "hug", more like a slam into armor.

"H-hard a-r-mor…." Natsu groaned. As Erza let go, he stood up and asked "Anyways I have Lullaby with me, what should we do with it?" Erza immediately said "We should take it to the master's meeting and see what they think. By the way great job Natsu." Natsu just smiled and had a slight blush " It's not like im gonna let him do me in."

"Yeah I guess he did good for someone who has probably doesnt have a brain." Gray said with a smirk. Natsu was about to start an argument but the famous death glare from Erza the two got shut them up instantly.

"Alright lets head to the masters then." Erza said. "Do I have to ride that thing? Im going to throw up if I do." Natsu said weakly "Shut it flame brain get in and dont throw up on me." As they all got into the car they didnt notice Lullaby's three eyes glow with a purple light as the demon inside awakened.


	6. Lullaby

So your in for a surprise this chapter. This is something I thought about and my firends agreed about so enjoy lol.

The ride to the meeting hall for the guild masters wasn't long but it was long enough for a sick Natsu to rest on Erza's lap again. Well make that a sick Natsu and a blushing Erza. 'Why do I keep blushing when he's around' Erza thought as they made their way to the meeting hall. 'weird….'

"Hey Erza," Gray called out to her, "What do you think we're going to do with Lullaby?" "I don't know but the masters would probably say either seal it or destroy it." "Yeah that's what I was thinking , what about you Lucy, what do you think their going to say?" The blonde replied "I really have no clue." "Well what ever it is I hope nothing bad happens.

After this conversation the ride went silent. Erza was still thinking about why she was blushing, it wasnt normal at all. Lucy was thinking about how such a strong wizard can have motion sickness and what guild life will be like. Gray was thinking about the other demon from Zeref( You shoulf know who but its Deliora). 'I hope this isn't anything like him' Gray thought to himself.

When they got into the meeting hall Erza said "Natsu, Gray… no fighting here got it?" "Aye sir!" they squeaked when they saw the famous death glare. Happy thought 'that sounds really famaliar for some reason.' but he let it go and started eating another fish.

"What are you doing here you four?" Marakov asked as he saw them coming. Suddenly their happy faces gots serious "Master this about a object called Lullaby." Erza said. The master werent expecting it anything like that. "What about Lullaby?" Makarov asked suddenly nothing but seriousness. "A man named Erigor had Lullaby. We have it now, I took it from him once I knocked him out. We want to know what you thought was the best thing to do." Natsu said

"Well it would be best to destroy it or seal it of course." The master said after a few moments "That's what Erza and I thought." Gray said. "So how should we destroy-" Gray stopped as a blinding purple light coming from the flute Natsu's hand. "Whats going on?" Natsu said as a huge magic circle appeared over the meeting hall and suddenly a huge monster came out of the circle. "Well shit…." Gray said as he looked at it. Suddenly all the people inside came out to see what was going on. And lets just say they didnt like what they saw

"Natsu, Gray get everyone to safety right now and after you done join me after!" Erza commanded "No way Erza we're helping you!" Natsu yelled " Yea Flame brain's right for once, we cant let you take that thing on your own!" Erza requiped to her Heavens Wheel Armor "Fine Lucy you take care of the people and join us when you done." "Got it!"

As Lucy said those words the Trio charged the monster with everything they got. "ICE MAKE : LANCE! IRON FIST OF THE FIRE DRAGON! HEAVEN'S WHEEL!" They all yelled as they attacked Lullaby. BOOM! As the smoke cleared they noticed it was still standing. "How…. It looks as if it hasnt been touched…" Natsu said in surprise. The beast sliced at the three knocking them over. "Ugh that hurt…." Gray said wincing.

" We have to go stron-" BOOM! A huge arm attack them sending them flying. "NATSU! GRAY! ERZA!" Lucy yelled as she saw them get it. " We have to do something about this….." Erza said while trying to keep in the pain. Then Lullaby threw its head back and let loose a roar of fire. Nastu smirked as he saw this. Lullaby yelled "You humans are dead MUAHAHAHHAAH- wait what?" It stopped as he saw the fire disappearing into Natsu's mouth. "What? How is this possible!"

Natsu yelled " IM ALL FIRED UP!" and charged the monster. " IRON FIST OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" this time the punch actually connected and as soon as Natsu saw this he threw more punches at it. Erza and Gray finally got up from their pains and saw this "That idiot's going to get himself killed we better help him," Gray said. Erzza nodded and they jumped in. "Heavens Wheel!" "Ice make: Saucer!" BOOM! "Hmpf you actually got somehits but no matter its time to play my beautiful song. As the monster prepared for the song everything started dying around them. "NO!" The Trio yelled. But as Lullaby tried to play the song only a oddly sounding whistle came out. "Wah? HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!" "It must've been the hits Natsu and the crew got on him" Lucy said from the distance. She sweatdropped " So this is the incredible climax? Kinda dull…"

"NO MATTER ILL KILL YOU THE HARD WAY!" BOOM! It hit Natsu into a boulder "NATSU!" Erza and Gray yelled. When they saw that he wasnt moving they looked back to Lullaby with tears in their eyes. "You'll pay for that…. You'll pay for killing our nakama!" The two yelled but Gray got hit in the stomach and was hurt bad enough that he couldnt move. "Erza….. Get back we cant defeat it…."

"No I will never leave my friends, my family!" then she heard something from behind her. "Erza get back." "Natsu? Your ok?" Erza asked as she saw him getting up. "So…Your still alive foolish human." Lullaby had a startled look on his face "Thats perfect, you can see the life leave this on-" He didn't finish because Natsu appeared next to him and kicked the demon through several trees and a boulder. 'How is this possible. Where is he getting his strength' Lullaby thought

"Natsu, are you-" Erza started. Natsu stopped her by putting a finger on her mouth. "Rest Erza I got this guy. Then a random glow from his arm covered the trio even Gray who was in a far corner; slightly healing them. "What is this?" Natsu said in surprise.

He turned to Erza. "Anyways i'll be fine Erza, and I'm going to end it." He said in a tone that made you beleive him. "You're going to finish this? With what? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH HUMAN!" He screamed as he charged at Natsu.

Natsu raised the still glowing arm, which revealed a mark and pointed his fist to the sky. Words went out of his mouth that he never heard of before and he started to build power. The sky started to shine gold, making Lullaby stop as he looked up in shock at the light covering the sky that was dark a few seconds ago. When he looked towards Natsu, he looked to see him chanting.

Gather! O river of light that's guided by the fairies! Shine! In order to perish the fangs of evil! "FAIRY GLITTER!" Natsu shouted as he brought the fist down to point at the scared Lullaby, a ring of light formed and instantly surrounded the demon. "WHAT IS THI- AHHHHHH! Lullaby cried out in pain.

The Master and Lucy watched this in awe from a distance. "Master? What is Natsu doing?" The Master looked at her with a weird look in his eyes " The magic you're seeing is Fairy Glitter, one of the three legendary fairy magic. But how hes doing it…. I have no clue. This particular spell hasnt been used by anyone since the first master, Mavis Vermillion… I wonder…" The Master said as he trailed off. ' I must talk to Natsu after this.'

A/N So yes this is the surprise, Natsu uses Fairy Glitter. I let you guys guess how though give a few guess in the review and see if your right when I upload the next chapter I would like to upload it tomorrow or the day after so look for that. See you guys later. I want you guys to answer the question on my poll who should lucy be with bye guys :D


	7. The notebook

A/n WHOOOO STORY SPAM 3 STORIES IN 4 DAYS YAYYYY! I need you guys to answer the poll on my Profile its important for the story :D

(After the battle)

"We did it Erza, we got that asshole and right speaking of assholes HEY ICE QUEEN YOU OK?" Natsu said. "Yea… im fine…"Gray said as he started to get up. "Erza you ok?"Natsu asked Erza just gave a smile and hugged Natsu, slightly blushing. 'Natsu really has gotten stronger in the years since he left' she thought. Then she remebered something and pulled back quickly.

"Natsu…How did you do that?" Erza questioned "Do what?" Erza started glaring "You just did Fairy Glitter. How?"

"I don't know. All I thought of was of saving you two and then there was a warm feeling on my arm. Next thing I know, I was standing and words started to come to my mouth." Erza started thinking deeply. "Erza, is something wrong?"

Erza sighed "Natsu that spell you did isnt… normal. Its legendary fairy magic and something even more strange, im pretty sure you're the only one since the first master to use that particular spell."

"But how? I only use Dragonslayer magic?" Natsu asked. "I dont know Natsu but we should ask the master. He probably with Lucy and the others." They started to walk toward to where Lucy and the master was in the distance. As they passed Gray, Natsu yelled " Hey popsicle can ya walk or do we have to carry your ass." Gray grunted "I'll walk and by the way… what happened to the meeting hall?"

"Wait a second… You're right where is it?" Natsu asked as he looked around. "Wait why is there a crater here." As they processed everything they turned white. "Dear god…. Gramps is going to kill us." Gray said "No I think he's going to do… it…" Natsu said in fear

They turned even paler then they were already. "Sigh… we might as well face it with a strong face" Erza said. The Master and Lucy saw them coming and ran up to them. "Amazing you three, but Natsu, I want to talk to you when we get back to the guild. But for now lets go back to the meeting ha- WAIT wheres the meeting hall?" Then makarov and Lucy saw the crater and turned pale. As they turned they saw the other guildmasters glaring at them. "RUN!" Natsu yelled as he started to laugh. "THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" the guildmasters yelled as they started to chase.

(3 days later)

"We finally got back! I thought they would never stop chasing us!" Natsu yelled happily. "Well it was your fault…." Lucy said. "WE'RE HOME!" Natsu yelled as he came throught the door. "Natsu my office now if you will," Master Makarov said. "Sure!"

"Natsu I want to make sure that you have no idea how you did Fairy Glitter am I correct?" Marakov asked when they entered his office. "Yea I've never done it before" Natsu said. "Hmmmm, I believe Erza told you that this spell hasnt been used since the first." Natsu nodded. "Natsu… I have an idea but I want to make sure, I'll be right back."

The Master went through his cabinet and found a journal that had on the front, this journal belongs to Mavis Vermillion. He came back to Natsu and said "No one has been able to open this journal but please my boy try opening it." Natsu went up and started to open it but before he can open it the book started to glow. "Huh?" Natsu said with a startled expression. The book started to spin and it opened to a random page in the journal. As Natsu and Marakov saw the words on the page their eyes turned huge because it said To my son Natsu. The Master broke the silence and said "I thought this might happen but...its still incredible."

"Master are you saying what I think you're saying" Natsu asked still shocked "aye you are for sure the first's son." As they looked at the notebook again they saw a letter. "Natsu I believe thats yours. Will you read it?" Natsu just stared at it and slowly said "No I dont..."

Master looked as if he expected "Well if you ever change you mind Natsu you're welcome to read your mother's letter." "She's not my mother or parent or anything. My parent is Igneel." Marakov just closed his eyes when he heard that "It's your choice Natsu. But remember, a mother's last words are extremely important. She might have things that she wanted to say that she couldn't before. So at least think about it before saying no."

Natsu just standed there for a few moments and quickly ran out of the guild. As the guild members saw him running out they all wondered what happened in there. "Master, why did Natsu just run out?" Erza asked as master came out the office. "I won't tell you. Its Natsu thing so it should be his choice to tell you or not but ill tell you its got something to do with this book." "I understand." Erza said and she walked after Natsu. While this happened the whole guild was thinking 'Wait…. Natsu knows how to read?'

When Erza found Natsu a little while later, he was sitting at the edge of a river. She knew this river well, it was where she cried when she was a kid.(remember the river where gray found erza? That one) She walked towards Natsu, knowing that he knew she was there. Sometimes she really hated that nose of his.

"What do you want Erza?" He asked her as he looked at the river.

"I came to bring you back to the guild hall." Erza said in a comforting tone. "Hey Erza?" "Yes?" "Do you think I should read that book? It has a letter in it that's given to me, apparently im the first's son" Era looked at him in shock "WAIT WHAT!"


	8. the Letter

A/N Hey everybody I need your votes for lucy pairing the choices are up and I have to have it to continue.

"WHAT!" Erza yelled in surprise. She was expecting many things but this wasnt one of them. "Natsu your saying your mother is Mavis Vermillion? Natsu just nodded. "Natsu…. You should definitely read that letter, it from your mother maybe she wanted to tell you something." Erza said slowly. "I dont get one thing though," Natsu said "And what that Natsu?" Erza asked as she sat next to him. "How is that possible? Didnt she die a long time ago? I should be a lot older then 19."(Yes yes I know natsu doesnt have an offical age so ill make it 19)

Erza thought for a second "You should read the letter then, it might explain why." Natsu went silent for a while. "But…. What if it doesnt what if she didnt love me and thats why I was abandoned to Igneel" "So thats what your afraid of? That she didnt love you? Natsu think do you really think a person of fairy tail would ever leave someone?" Natsu just stayed silent and looked at the sunset.

They stayed like that for 30 minutes just looking at the sunset. Finally Natsu broke the silence "So you think I should for sure Erza? I trust you more then anyone and ill go with whatever you say." Erza blushed slightly when she heard that and said "Yes Natsu I think you should." Erza thought of something and before she lost courage to do it she gave him a hug.(A real hug not that armor hug)

"E-erza whats the hug for?" Natsu asked turning red. "Thats for sayiing you trust me the most." Erza said also turning into a cherry 'and for another reason my young dragon' she thought. "Well lets get back to the guild, Natsu." The two walked back to the guild nearly at night, but all the guild members were still there drinking and fighting. "Master!" Natsu yelled "Yes Natsu my boy what do you need?" Natsu paused for a second. "I want to read the letter." Master looked surprised "You decided then?" Natsu just nodded. Makarov just pulled the letter and the notebook out here you go.

Natsu grabbed the letter and the book looked at it for a minute, and he took a deep breath. He felt Erza's hand on his shoulder. He looked her and saw she had a encouraging smile on her face and when he looked around everyone stopped what they were doing and watched. With another deep breath, he moved his finger over the seal and tried to open it but instead the letter glowed before the Fairy Tail seal appeared over it before an image shot out of the letter (Like the time Mira sent a letter to Marakov in the eisenwald arc in the anime) As the light died down and the guild members could see properly, they saw an extremely beautiful woman with very long, wavy, blonde hair that reaches down to her feet with a single lock pointing upwards and large green eyes standing in front of Natsu. This was the founder and first mster of Fairy Tail.

"Wait a second! Why is the first talking to that dumbass?" Gray yelled but he shut up when he saw Erza glaring at him.

"Natsu"Her voice called out softly as she looked at Natsu "Im guessing that you are a part of Fairy Tail, a member, and know who I am but just in case for some odd reason this is not true, my name is Mavis Vermilion, your mother and Fairy Tail's Founder. I bet you have a lot of questions right? But before I explain anything I wanted to say I am sorry that I couldnt raise you like I wanted to" She laughed softly. "that might sound stupid from how it sounds since it looks like I left you to fend for yourself, but I want you to know that I was hoping to be your parent and see you grow."

A few tears built up in her eyes at this point. "Me and your father James Vermillion(Random first name) wanted to protect you every way possible and we decided that being with us wasnt safe even though we both were powerful mages. There were always dark wizards after us, they mostly wanted to kill me and your father and unfortunately they got your father, but anyways, there was one cult that wanted you specifically. The group was a group of Zeref's followers." Natsu was shocked when he heard that his father had died possibly because of him. "Hey dont worry Your dad,James, always said it was his job to protect us."

Erza felt a litte angry when she heard that since she and many other were made slaves to work at the tower of heaven to revive Zeref so the fact that they had affected his life almost as much as her made her extremely mad at the followers.

"Now I bet you wondered how you're so young even though we have been dead for a long time. To answer that question I put you in a spell Fairy Sphere. You dont age in the sphere and I made it so only when someone that would care for you it would open."

"Is that why Igneel found me?" Natsu asked out loud. "Yes that is why this Igneel person found you." The guild looked at the letter in shock "Wait did you just talk to me?" Mavis just laugh slightly "Yes I did. I put a little magic in here to talk to you." Natsu just looked awed "Oh and… Mom, Igneel isnt human…. He's a dragon…" Mavis just looked at him and smiled. "Im guessing you use Dragonslayer magic then?" Natsu just nodded "Ah right Natsu speaking of magic, im guessing you used Fairy magic at least once?" Natsu just nodded. "Well I guess you know why now sinc-" Mavis started to flicker. "Ah my time here is almost over." Natsu started to have tears in his eyes "Hey dont cry it had to end sooner or later. Im happy to see you all grown and strong." Mavis gave a grin that looked nearly exactly like Natsu's "Im glad you decided to join Fairy Tail as well as everything else." Then Mavis got a mischievous grin "Now all you need is a wife."

"Thats just embarrassing Mom." Natsu said with a blush. "Hey mom wait are you ok?" He asked as he saw Mavis burst into tears. "Yes Natsu im fine" She said as she sobbed "im just happy to hear you call me that I thought you might hate me for sending you away like that." This time Erza picked up "Natsu wouldnt hold a grudge against anyone 1st." Mavis looked at Erza and looked back to Natsu "Maybe I dont have to worry about the wife part, Natsu" Mavis whispered to Natsu. Natsu blushed like crazy and said "none of your business mom"

Mavis started to flicker even more. Mavis saw that and pulled Natsu into a hug "Natsu… Thank you… Thank you for being my son… Thank you for not hating me…." Mavis voice started to sound more distant "Natsu…" Mavis disappeared. "I love you my son…" and there were no more voices heard.

YAYYYYY 2 chapters in a day sigh….. And I have to thank Oturan Namikaze for giving me the idea of the letter thing. I was reading stories from this person and saw the letter thing so I took it and made it my own… kinda… the words are all mine but the idea was that author's.


	9. the fight (Natsu vs Erza)

A/N Nothing to say really except I HATE THE FANFICTION CHARACTER THING. SERIOUSLY WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE SO ANNOYING I WANTED TO PUT ERZA NATSU GRAY LUCY BUT INSTEAD IT DOES ERZA GRAY NATSU LUCY SERIOUSLY THAT MAKES IT LOOKS LIKE IS A GRAYZA THING. SO ANNOYING. (Mood swing) Anyways since my rant is over enjoy the story!

After Mavis disappeared the guild was totally silent until… "Brats! Time to party!" Makarov said which everyone except Natsu shouted in argeement. "Eh? Now?" Natsu asked. "Why?"

"You should know why Natsu! You found out who your parents are and we all found out that the first had a son!" Marakov answered happily. "No not that…. Eh whatever. Erza! Lets fight tomorrow!" Erza just nodded.

The party was active and loud. Everyone did everything from eating, dancing, drinking and even singing; though some were voted to never sing again. Cana bet people that no one could beat her in a drinking contest so of course our favorite salmon haired friend took the challenge. Much to a lot people's shock, Natsu won without even getting buzzed. Natsu just laughed and said "Dragon slayers dont get drunk." The pary went on for most of the night and didnt end until everyone was knocked out, either too drunk to continue or just too tired.

(The Next day)

"ERZA, FIGHT ME!" Natsu yelled as he ran through the doors next morning. "Natsu now is not the time to fight Erza do it later and shut up. Your yelling is hurting my head. Besides Erza isnt even here right now" Wakaba said groaning. Natsu smirked "hangover much?" but he didnt get a reply. Natsu walked up to Mira ,who was tending the bar, and just sat in a seat. "Mira can I have some pancakes." "Sure no problem." Mira said happily. After few minutes She came back with his breakfast. "So Natsu have you done anything with Erza yet?" Natsu started to turn red "no and dont say anything out loud got it?" Mira just smiled. 'I have to think of a way to get those two together ill plan with Lucy later.'

Erza walked through the door and that made mira shut up. "Erza, you me fight after I finish this." Erza looked at natsu for a second. "why not? We were gonna fight today might as well do it as soon as possible." Natsu just yelled " IM ALL FIRED UP!"

meanwhile at lucy's house

Gray climb through Lucy's window into her bedroom and saw she wasnt there. A few minutes later, Lucy walked out of the bathroom and saw Gray sitting at her bed… without any clothes except his underwear. "GRAY! STOP COMING TO MY HOUSE! AND DONT STRIP IN MY HOUSE!" Lucy screamed at him. Gray thought for a second "Actually, I think I already stripped before coming here." Gray replied. Lucy just rolled her eyes "Thats even worse."

"You don't have to shout at me, I just came to get you for the fight." Gray said as he. "Wait what fight?" Lucy asked. "See I knew you had forgotten. It's the fight between Natsu and Erza." "Wait they were serious about that? I thought it was a joke!" Lucy asked surprised. "Of course, why wouldn't they have been?" Lucy just sighed this guild was just crazy. "Oh nevermind. Fine let's go." Lucy said.

Gray and Lucy left for the guild to see a crowd outside of the guild. As they got closer they knew that the fight would start soon. Natsu and Erza were getting prepared for the fight sooner then they had thought. "Hey flame brain I thought you would wait until the guild turned sober?" "Well they're just going to get drunk again so does it matter?." "Touche."

"Hey Erza you ready?" Erza nodded "give me everything you got Natsu." Master Makarov walked up in between them. "Ready you two?" They both nodded. Master signaled to start the fight.

Natsu ignited his fists and waited, while Erza requiped to her Flame Empress Armor. "Looks like Erza's going full on with this." Macao observed. "Flame Empress Armor huh? That wont help you much." Natsu said smirking. He charged at Erza with a punch to the stomach but Erza just blocked the punch with the hilt of her sword. "Is this all you got Natsu?" Erza teased. She then swung her sword and sent a blast of fire towards Natsu who just ate it all. "NOW THAT I'VE EATEN IM ALL FIRED UP!"

"I thought you would be able to do that." Erza sighed "I should've known since you always eat fire.". Natsu roared "ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" and sent a burst of fire at Erza who just jumped out of the way which caused the spectators to be nearly hit. "Wow they really are going at it I wonder who's going to win." Wakaba wondered as he started to smoke.

Erza charged at Natsu. She swung her sword in an a down ward slash but amazing Natsu just stopped it with a fire hand. "That might have worked before I learned how to change my fire." Natsu said with a big smile. As Natu said that let loose another Roar of the fire dragon hitting her from point blank range.

"I told you Erza I'm stronger then I was two years ago." Natsu said while waiting for another attack. Erza stood back up and charged him again with two swords. Natsu just jumped back and put fire on his legs which made him fly forward. "IRON FIST OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" Erza wasnt prepared for the hit but she was surprised when she saw he didnt hit her in the face or something he just hit the middle of her armor. "What would tha-" The armor started to crack. "B-but how?" Erza stuttered "I guess I'll have to use a stronger armor then."said Erza as she requiped to her Purgatory Armor and bring out her giant mace with it. Natsu whistled "Going serious now I guess? Well maybe I should do the same."

They charged each other at the same time with Natsu starting with a Claw of the Fire Dragon. He kicked her in the stoumach and as she was stunned for a few a seconds he let out a Crushing Fang of the Fire Dragon. Erza managed to block the second attack but was thrown back. 'This armor wont do I think I have to switch to that armor' Erza shouted "Requip" And she reappeared with her Fairy armor. The guild started think 'they are getting way to serious' and they started to fear what would happen to the town.

"Fairy armor huh…" Natsu thought "Fine Activate Dragon Force!" (Im making him be able to call it on will now) The two mages charged at each other at the same time BOOM!

Hey guys the author here so school starts tomorrow :( ill still psot stories but please dont freak out if it slows down from the usual. It just means I got a hella lot of homework which happens. Most likely there will always be at least one story on the weekend and maybe 1-3 stories in the week but it really depends. And also sadly I will put up a Nalu One shot. DONT BLAME ME my friend wants me to make her one for her birthday and I might as well put it up here. So look for that (or dont) in September. Who knows I might now even put it up whatever so bai for now. See you soon.


	10. note

YO Minna! ill update every weekend i cant update during school days its too much so either saturday or sunday kay? SEE YA


	11. The Fight and The Attack

Gomenda sai (Sorry) I didnt get to update for a week but I have a question would you like Long chapters but less updates or more updates and short chapters

BOOM! A huge explosion went off as Natsu and Erza landed hits on each other. The guild thought 'Those two are crazy. There going to destroy this town.' The guild whitened when they thought what would happen if the fight got out of control.

"Erza! Im going to end this NOW!" Natsu thought 'Maybe I should go up to 40 percent…' and yelled confidently has he and Erza landed on the ground. Erza just got ready and stood theres. "Crimson Lotus: EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!" The attack connected and the fight was invisble because of a huge dust cloud that went up. The guild watch anxiously to see who won. When the smoke cleared the couldnt believe their eyes. Erza was down and Natsu was standing over her with a hand out.

"Erza I think I won this one dont you?" Natsu said as he waited for her to grab his hand. "N-no I-I c-can keep-p f-fighting." Erza said as she got up. Natsu just smirked and pulled his hand back "You cant move Erz-" Natsu started to say but Erza started falling unconscious Natsu stopped and caught her. The guild saw and Macao just yelled "Hey Natsu never knew you had a thing for Erza!" Natsu turned red as the other members started to tease him but he held onto her and carried her bridal style to the infirmary.

(3 days later)

Erza woke up in a hospital bed feeling refreshed and not sore at all. She figured she was given some kind of medicine while she rested. She looked over to the chair and was surprised to see Natsu sleeping. 'Why is he here?' She wasnt mad though she felt… quite happy. Then she thought about how powerful he had become. She started to blush while watching Natsu sleep. 'He looks so cute while he's sleeping.' She smiled at the thought.'Do I like him? No thats not possible. I told myelf I wouldnt get that attached to anyone after…. Him...'

A little later Natsu woke up he looked over and saw Erza sitting up on her bed and asked "How you feeling over there Erza?" She jumped slightly not realizing he had woken up. "Oh I feel much better now. How about yourself Natsu? You did take quite the beating." Natsu smiled "Im pefectly fine I had a few scratches here and there and some other things too but im fine." "Good… I wouldnt want you to be too injured from what I did to you." Natsu felt guilty. "Uhhh sorry about putting you in bed for 3 days." "THREE DAYS? I couldnt have been out that long." Natsu cringed as she yelled at him. "But still Natsu," she said softly and a little grin "I'm surprised with how much you improved from all your training." Natsu just grinned his normal smile "Of course heh you havent seen half of it yet." Erza simply smiled at his statement "I expected so."

(Time skip to Phantom lord) (I dont think Galuna would be fun to write soim skipping it but uf you want me to write it I can and I can replace this chapter and I can make this chapter like a little while later its your choice)

Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Lucy just returned to Magnolia near sunset after finishing a job taking down a couple Vulcans at a town. Erza had her usual mountain of luggage and Gray and Natsu were busy arguing who took down more Vulcans while Lucy was staring off into space. As they were walking back to the guild they heard towns' people whispering "Did you here what happened to Fairy Tail?" "Yea...Wait aren't they Fairy Tail members" "I think they are but they must not know what happened yet."

The group was confused to what they meant but Natsu was confused by something else too, he could see the guild partly at their distance but it looked different. "Hey guy, did they change the guild while we were gone?" Natsu asked. "I dont think so." Gray said without even looking at the guild.

Then as they got closer to the guild they all stopped dead in their tracks looking up at the guild in horror. The guild's roof had been pulverized and black iron pillar's were sticking out of the guild all over. The pillars looked to be as big as a trunk of a tree. "Wh-hat happened to our guild….." Natsu said stuttering out the words.

"I don't know but lets find out." Erza said in a worried tone while Gray and Lucy were too shocked to even say anything. "And Gray…. Clothes…" That took Gray out of his trance and said "Not really the time to worry about that… but still DAMN THIS STUPID HABIT"

The team walk got into the guild to see it just as trashed inside as it was outside. All the tables were smashed and the floor all broken up. They could hear voices coming from a door which led to the basement at the far back of the guild. "Come on guys, I think everyones downstairs." Natsu called to the group.

They walked down into the basement to find the entire guild sitting there, drinking their asses off. "What the hell happened here guys!" Natsu yelled to them. Mira looked up. "It was Phantom, they did this to us. They got us during the night." Mira said sadly.

"What!" Natsu and Erza shouted in outrage. "But how do you know it was them?"

"They left a mark with Phantom's symbol on it. We couldn't do anything about it though, none of us had been at the guild at the time and Master was at a meeting, but he is here now." Mira said looking depressed. "Wheres Master anyways I dont see him." Lucy said. Mira just nodded over to a pile of barrels

The group walked Master Makarov who was sitting on a barrel drinking beer. "Yo what's up brats?" Said in a drunkenly manner.

"Why are you just sitting there Gramps?" Natsu said, "We should be doing anything about the attack!" Natsu was fuming at this point.

"There isn't anything we can do without breaking tons of laws with the council." Makarov said while sighing and tipping his jug over to watch the last few drops fall to the ground. "I would do something if I could."

"TO HELL WITH THE COUNCIL. OUR GUILD WAS DESTROYED BY PHANTOM! WE SHOULD BE ATTACKING THEM BACK!"

"Natsu calm down." Macao called from a table where he and Wakaba had been talking.

"BRAT! YOU THINK I DON'T WANT TO DO ANYTHING ABOUT THIS ATTACK?" Makarov roared at Natsu. "I would do anything if it didnt break the law. Or would you like to make us disband." Makarov said a little softer

Natsu deflatedat what the master said. Everyone in the guild was crushed because there wasn't anything they could do. "I'm sorry Master I didnt mean to get mad at you." Natsu said dejectedly.

"It's alright my boy, I know how you feel and we all feel that way." Master Makarov replied.

"But what are we supposed to do Master? You can't expect us to just sit here and dwindle our fingers!" Gray said enraged just as much as Natsu and Erza.

"Enough! Besides it just goes to show how cowardly Phantom Lord truly is, I'm sure you know that no one was at the guild." Makarov told them.

"Yes, Mira told us that earlier." Lucy said.

"But why wasn't anyone here Master?" Erza asked. "It doesn't make any sense."

"Easy, everyone had already left for home at that point." Makarov said while swaying slightly. "We believe Phantom attacked around 3 in the morning since the locals says something woke them up around that time."

"Well at least no one from the guild had been hurt from the attack." Erza said while calming down.

"You might as well as forget about those cowards. They can't even attack us head on, what are they gonna boast about? That they destroyed an empty guild? Pretty pathetic if you ask me." Makarov said while laughing.

Makarov crossed his arms over his chest. "We'll handle job requests from down here until the upstairs is finished in repairs."

"WHY EVEN WORRY ABOUT JOB REQUEST RIGHT NOW! WE SHOULD BEING LOOKING FOR A WAY TO RETALIATE WITHOUT THE COUNCIL KNOWING!"

"NATSU! That is enough out of you! We will do nothing to Phantom, just forget about it." Makarov roared.

Makarov jumped off the crate he had been sitting on and walked towards the exit while Natsu yelled, "Where are you going old man?" "To use the bathroom." Was the only thing he said.

"Please stop Natsu. This is just as hard on him as it is on you. Master is furious but we cant do anything about it." Mira said close to tears. Natsu sighed and patted her on the back before turning and walking out of the guild. The remaining members looked at Natsu's retreating figure worriedly.

"I doubt anyone is taking this easier then Natsu. Remember he had been abandoned twice in his life by his family and dragon never truly having a home, even though the first time Mavis had too… but anyways now that his first true home is broken and demolished how can we expect him to be calm?" Erza said while worrying about him.

"That's a good point Erza, I never really looked at it that way. Hmpf maybe the Flame Brain would be taking it hard." Gray said casually. "Wait Gray are you actually feeling sympathy for Natsu?" Lucy asked "Shut up." was the only thing that came out of his mouth

"That's true." Mira said.

"Wait what do you mean by that Erza? I know about Mavis but who else?" Lucy asked confused.

"Well Natsu had been left behind to protect him the first time but Igneel,his foster father, just disappeared without a trace."

"Oh I didn't know Igneel had vanished?" Lucy said.

"Yep, that was seven years ago now." Happy responded.

"Well guys I think its best if everyone turned in for the night." Mira called out to the guild. "But everyone stay with another guild member to avoid any attacks."

Everyone nodded at what she said and started filing out of the guild slowly. "Hey guys you can stay at my place then." Lucy said to Gray and Erza. "We were already planning on it." Gray said. Lucy just sweatdropped.

"Well what about Natsu?" Erza asked. "Oh he'll be fine on his own." Lucy said. "We know that he's strong." With that the trio left for Lucy's house on the way Gray picked up his clothes which was laying on the road.

(Lucy's house)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! GRAY WHERE ARE ALL OF YOUR CLOTHES?" Lucy shrieked while covering her eyes and throwing her bag at him.

"Ouch, damn that hurt. You didn't have to throw your bag at me." Gray said while rubbing his head.

"Then put on some damn clothes!" Lucy yelled at him. "Didnt you get your clothes on our way back?" Gray jumped around freaking out not realizing he had even taken off what he was wearing.

"Well we really are in a difficult situation now aren't we?" Lucy asked while opening her door to her room only to scream and throwing her bag again, but this time not at Gray but at Natsu who was currently sitting on her bed looking at the ceiling.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE !" Lucy yelled at him as he picked himself up from the floor.

"Ouch, damn that hurt. You didnt have to throw your bag at me." Natsu asked as he got up. Gray just looked and thought 'Deja vu?' "I thought it would be best if we stayed as a group, you know strength in numbers or something like that?"

"Wow, fire breath actually thought of something smart for a change." Gray said mockingly. "What was that ice cone?" Natsu said while pushing Gray.

"ENOUGH! No more fighting right now!" Erza said while cracking their heads together. "We have a problem."Erza turned to Natsu and Gray and continued, "You two, your hygiene is horrible, I will not sleep in a room that smells like sweat so go take a bath or something."

"But I don't want to take a bath. Its boring" Natsu said stubbornly. "Yeah and I'm already in bed." Gray said from Lucy's bed. Lucy just thought 'what are you two 5 year olds?' as she sweat dropped

Erza picked both of them up and said sweetly, "Come on boys why dont we have to take a bath together like when we were younger?" Natsu was blushing furiously at the thought of a 19 year old naked Erza while Gray frantically shook his head as he tried to run.

"WHAT KIND OF RELATIONSHIP DO YOU GUYS HAVE!" Lucy yelled

A/N Got this one out finally 2000 something words though :D but anyways yea this is going to be the norm now but still need you guys to vote on the lucy pairing on my page. Once again sorry for the little updates.


	12. The retaliation

SURPRISE! LOL since I dont have any work to do I can update this twice this week.

(Continued)

"They're the strongest team!" Happy said while munching on a fish. "More like strangest team." Lucy said still shocked. "Seriously whats wrong with those three?" "They're being totally normal probably even calmer than normal." Happy said… happily while eating fish. "EH! YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

At the other side of Magnolia Levy, Jet, and Droy were walking to Droy's apartment. "Are you sure you want to stay with us Levy? Shouldn't you stay with the other girls at the girls' dorm?" Jet asked her.

"It's fine, I don't want to split up our team." Levy said while walking tilting side to side. "Im bored, lets hurry and get there."

Jet and Droy both fell to the ground with hearts floating above them before jumping up immediately and changing into band uniforms with instruments.(I mean seriously how do they do that) "The three of us can face anything together! Nothing can stop us." Jet said with conviction while makeing a lot of noise. Levy just giggled and kept going. But then...

(Back with Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy, and Lucy)

Lucy had just gotten out of the bath and said to Natsu, "The bathroom is free now. You can go on in." But Natsu was passed out on the coach with no intentions of moving. Lucy frowned and said to Gray, "Alright then how about you Gray?" Who was currently reading a stack of papers at her desk. "You really should, it was so relaxing." Erza said with a contented sigh who was sitting in a towel on the bed.

"You guys are taking this make yourself at home to a whole new level." Lucy said with a sigh. 'So this is what Happy ment.'

"I think I should change into something more comfy." Erza said as she got ready to sleep. She quickly changed to her pajamas and decided to sleep. "Good night Lucy, Gray, Nast…. Nevermind he's already asleep." Erza said with a smirk. "Wow that's seriously how you change your clothes?" Lucy asked in mild surprise. Erza simply nodded and went to sleep.

(Phantom Lord)

"So Gajeel I heard you had gone and made a mess of Fairy Tail, is that true?" A random person yelled. His response was getting an iron pillar slammed into his face. "Dont bother me while im eating shit face." Gajeel said calmly as he kept eating the iron in front of him. From behind Gajeel the master of Phantom Lord said, "Good job Gajeel, I compliment your work, but will they respond to the bait of their guild being destroyed? Those fools listen to the Council…. To an extent..." The master said with a smirk thinking of all the destruction Fairy Tail had wrecked.

"Gee-hee Oh that's not all I did, I left them another surprise for them to find." Gajeel said finally looking up from his iron. "Oh and what was that?" Jose asked. "Heh those trash are going to find out tomorrow." Gajeel said evily.

The next day at Magnolia there was a huge crowd. "Excuse me what happened here." Erza asked and the group they looked at the crowd. The person looked at them and the rest of the crowded started whispering "They must not know yet." "100 jewels that they destroy that guild." "Your on" Erza pushed her way through the crowd followed by Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Happy.

As they got up to the tree Lucy fell to her knee's looking up in shock with her hand over her mouth. Gray and Erza joined. Levy, Jet, and Droy were pinned to the tree with iron bands and phantom marks pained over them and all their clothes were in shreds. Natsu was besides himself in rage staring at the horrible sight with his eyes like slits with fire starting to swirll around him.

"Natsu! Calm down before you hurt someone!" Master Makarov said while walking through the crowd not knowing what they were looking at. When he got up to the tree Erza said, "Master, look at what Phantom did." She herself was shaking in anger.

Marakov's eyes turned to the the tree and his eyes turned as red as they can. "I can take our rubble being reduced to rubble, but I WILL NOT LET HARM COME TO MY CHILDREN!" Makarov roared and shattering his cane with his grip. Power was flowing around Makarov at intense rate making the crowd of people jump in fright. "WE HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO GO TO WAR! PHANTOM LORD WILL PERISH FOR HARMING MY CHILDREN!" Makarov roared to the skies.

(Phantom Lord Guild later that day)

The entire guild was in high spirits for what Gajeel had done to Fairy Tail, all the members were talking about how weak Fairy Tail was and how much they sucked. "I heard Gajeel took out three of the members himself after trashing the place." One member called out while drinking his ass off. "The Fairy trash got what they had coming to them." Another member called out while laughing.

Three guild members were walking to the door saying, "We can't let Gajeel have all the fun. Lets go have some fun clipping Fairy wings." As they reached the door, there was a massive explosion that blew the three of them into the wall across the hall covered into soot. The rest of the guild was in an uproar looking towards the door to see Fairy Tail standing there with Natsu in the lead in being the one who broke the door.

" YOU WILL REGRET WHAT YOU DID FOOLS!" Makarov roared in anger. Phantom Lord members rushed at the guild targeting Natsu first. But as we all know he's Natsu, hes not going down to anybody. Natsu's face was contorted in fury as he blew away most of the guild members and yelled, "WHO'S NEXT, I'M GOING TO SMOKE YOU ALL .!" Happy just flew over head and said "Silly Natsu, You dont smoke things with fire." Erza just looked over at the cat and said "Happy not the best time to correct people."

Either way the Phantom members looked scared. The two guilds collided in a clash of magic and punches. Elfman changed his arm to one of his monster arms and punched multiple members at once knocking them out while Macao and Wakaba worked together to take out a large group of Phantom Lord. Al and Bisca were shooting at Phantom Lord with gun magic and covering each others back.

Many people from Phantom Lord rushed Makarov who had his eyes closed waiting for them to come. When he opened his eyes, they were glowing and he turned into a giant smashing them into the ground. "He's a monster!" a member exclaimed after he saw his members get crushed and started to run.

"YOU DARE HARM THIS MONSTER'S CHILDREN? YOU ARE FOOLS TO THINK HUMAN LAWS WILL SAVE YOU FROM MY WRATH." Makarov roared while sweeping more members into the wall.

YAYYYYY So another one comes out soon.


	13. phantom lord fight

Yo guys whats up? Im back LOL been a week hasnt it? So anyways first most of tower of heaven will be cut. 2 jellal will most likely be with Lucy but you can chnge that by voting but I will end the poll by the time I decide to upload the next chapter which is probably next weekend.

Phantom Lord was really started to panic now. They were realizing how wrong they were about Fairy Tail's strength. "They are crazy!" A member yelled out before getting slashed by Erza who was in her Purgatory armor.

Erza ran to the next group of Phantom Lord members and slashed out in a wide arc cutting them down. Gray jumped over her and yelled "ICE MAKE: SAUCER" launching a plate like object at the group knocking most out and leaving the others gasping for breath.

"Hehe. They look to be pretty strong fighters for being a bunch of pathetic weaklings." Gajeel said while looking at the fight from high up on the rafters.

(Magnolia)

Lucy was told to stay back and watch the guild while the rest of them attacked Phantom. She was perfectly fine with that she didnt really like fighting anways. She was just coming back from shopping for her food for the week when it started raining, but the sun was still out. "Why is it raining while the sun is out?" Lucy asked herself. She looked down the road and saw a woman walking in her direction who was talking quietly. "Some weather huh?" Lucy said as she tried to talk to the bluenette.

"Drip, Drip, Drop. Drip, Drip, Drop. Juvia is the rain woman. It's always with me wherever I go. What sort of woman are you, pray tell?" The woman going by Juvia said without emotion. "I'm just the really pretty kind," Lucy said with a smile, "and what's with all the drip dropping?" Lucy asked.

"I'll be going now, conceited lady." Juvia said in her monotone voice.

"WELL TAKE THE RAIN WITH YOU!" Lucy half yelled.

Then Lucy heard something making…odd noises from behind her, when she turned around she saw a man rising out of the ground making the noises she heard. "AHHHH! " Lucy screamed. "Bonjour, my fine young woman. Lady Juvia you know better then to turn away from your task at hand." "Of course not Monsieur Sol." Juiva replied still in that weird monotoned voice.

The man named Sol came up besides Juvia and said, "My monocle is whispering to me that this madam is in fact our cible." "Oh does it now?" Juvia asked as bland as always.

"Excuse the late introduction but I am Sol. I am a member of the Element four. I also go by "Sol of the Great Earth"." Sol said as he bent half way over to his side. 'That's super creepy the way he bends.' Lucy thought to herself before realizing she was called a target.

"Wait a second... you said I was your target, what does Phantom want with me if you actually are of the Element four?" Lucy asked somewhat panicking.

"The great Master has sent us to fetch you, as to why; well that's not your concern at this point." Sol said.

Lucy tensed up and reached for her keys to fight them off while claiming, "You attacked my guild members! How dare you attack us!" But before Lucy could summon any celestial spirits she was surrounded in a sphere of water. "It's a good guess but it was not us who attacked your guild mates and who destroyed your guild. That was all Gajeel the Dragon Slayer.

Lucy pounded on the water sphere around her trying to break free; she had dropped her keys as she was captured so she couldn't summon anyone at this point. "I am known as Juvia of the Great Sea, another member of the Element four. Juvia's Water Lock cannot be broken but do not worry; we are not here to kill you; just to capture and bring you back to our master, Lucy Heartfilia.

Back at Phantom's Headquarters: "ERZA, NATSU, GRAY! TAKE CARE OF EVERYONE DOWN HERE! I'M GOING AFTER JOSE TO MAKE HIM PAY." Makarov roared out while walking to the stairs leading to the top of the tower.

Natsu jumped at a member and hit him in the sternum with a flaming punch knocking him down while yelling to Erza, "Hey Erza lets see how well you can handle them."

"Oh I will handle them just fine, how about you Natsu? Your looking pretty worn out over there." Erza said teasingly.

Natsu just grinned in response and let out a Fire Dragon's Roar, toasting even more people from Phantom. Erza requiped to having twin swords and started weaving in and out of the enemy guild, slicing and dicing as she went causing them to drop like flies.

"Well since the main threat is gone, I guess its time I joined in the fight." Gajeel said while jumping down from the rafters. He hit a sign for the guild causing a loud crashing noise that caused the fight to cease momentarily and causing the guilds too look towards the source of the noise.

"It's the Iron Dragon Slayer, Blacksteel Gajeel!" Erza exclaimed as she saw him standing amidst the dust from the landing.

Nab jumped up yelling at Gajeel who simply knocked him away with his arm turned into an iron pillar taking out some of his own guild mates. "What the fuck is wrong with him? He just took out his own guild mates with that attack." Loke said in shock.

"Bring it on Fairy Tail weaklings. Or are you too scared?" Gajeel taunted.

"SCARED? REAL MEN ARE NOT AFRIAD OF A FIGHT!" Elfman roared while lunging at Gajeel with a stone arm, but Gajeel blocked with his arm turned to iron again.

Elfman right?" Gajeel asked while kicking out at Elfman who leaned back to dodge him then punched back, but Gajeel stopped it and launched another punch at him to only have Elfman catch it. "Not bad." Gajeel said.

"That's because I'm a real man!" Elfman shouted proudly. "Uhh Elfman not time to be proud your in a middle of battle." Natsu yelled as he fought more guild members. Gajeel thought of a tactic and punch one of his guild members with an iron pillar.

"Those are your guild members! Why are you attacking them?" Elfman asked in shock looking back at the hurt member. "Because I knew you would get distracted!" Gajeel roared while punching Elfman across the face sending him flying. Elfman only flew back about 3 feet before Natsu caught him and put him on the floor and sprung at Gajeel with a flaming hand and punched him across the face sending him flying back.

"He sent Gajeel flying!" "I've never seen that happen before!" a member of phantom were exclaiming.(The girl with the bandanna in the anime)

"I am Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayer." Natsu declared as Gajeel pushed his way out of the debris. "I will punish you for destorying my guild."

Yayyy another one out. Sorry guys been super busy with homework and crap its annoying but I had time over the weekend so yea this happened LOL. See you all next week.


	14. A fight against phantom part 2

I missed you all sorry for not posting. And also sorry in advanced since this isnt one of my better chapters Im writing this while im sick so I might have some mistakes here and there but yea. Expect new chapter next week and once I got on a break ill put two up since I didnt last week.

"Huh like a weakling like you can beat me!" Gajeel said whil igniting his hands. "We'll see whos the weakling Black Steel." Natsu said while looking at Gajeel coldly. Gajeel jumped straight at Natsu with his hands on… uh Iron fire? (Idk you know what I mean.) Natsu just stood there looking him down. BOOM a huge explosion went off with dust going everywhere.

"NASTU!" Erza yelled as she looked into the could. Both guilds looked at the smoke wiating to see what happened to their respective dragon slayer. They first saw Gajeel grinning as if he won. "HAH I KNEW THAT WEAKLING WA-" Gajeel's grin turned into pure shock as he saw the hand grabbing his hand. Natsu appeared with a sly smile. "Whos the weakling now Black Steel. My turn." as Natsu said it his body was surrounded be flames. "ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" A huge blast of fire hit Gajeel head on.

Gajeel went flying into a wall of the guild. "Heh that actually hurt Salamander." Gajeel said as he slowly got up. "I guess I should go serious now. IRON DR-" Gajeel stopped as the whole building shaked.

Natsu looked up and smiled "looks like your master's ass is getting kicked." Gajeel replied "As if weakling, now where was I oh right, IRON DRAGONS IRON SCALES!" Gajeel shouted as he turned into an Iron human. "IRON DRAGONS SWORD!" Gajeel shouted as he started to ran towards Natsu. "Like a coat of armor can stop me Gajeel." Natsu said as he waited. "WING SLAS-" Natsu stopped as Gajeel disapeared "wa-" Natsu stopped as he saw Gajeel infront of him suddenly. "IRON DRAGONS IRON FIST!"

Natsu was thrown back but as he went back he ignited his feet and he rocketed back. "FIRE DRAGONS SWORD HORN!" Gajeel was hit right in the middle of the chest and went flying against a wall like a rag doll. Suddenly the people below heard another loud bang from above and a loud noise.

"Jose! You have committed unforgivable acts. Nothing will save you now!" Makarov roared at the other Wizard Saint.

He launched a giant fist at Jose causing a dust cloud to appear. As the dust cleared Makarov saw Jose sitting there but he was flickering. "A hologram? Where are you coward?" Makarov yelled. Jose just put up an image of Lucy tied up and unconscious appeared next to him.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO LUCY!?" Makarov roared. Jose just looked at him with a little grin and said "oh nothing shes perfectly fine. Im just doing a job. If you want her come get her." Then Jose nodded to something behind him. "Now." he said calmly. Marakov turned but it was too late, Aria, another one of the element four was behind him. "Such a sad day." Aria said as he used his magic.

The floor broke away and Makarov fell down towards the bottom floor of Phantom striking the ground next to everyone. Fairy Tail looked in shock at their Master who was lying on the ground with green skin, eyes closed, and no energy coming from him. "MASTER!" Fairy Tail yelled.

Natsu turned away from his fight and saw his fallen master and suddenly a huge spark of magic came out of him. Suddenly a huge flame surrounded his body but instead of his normal orange and red it was pure yellow. "ROAR OF THE FLAMING FAIRY DRAGON!" Natsu roared as he let loose a golden flame and hit Gajeel fully and broke the guild in half while he was at it. "AHH HES CRAZY EVERYONE OUT!" A guild member and the rest went out the openings in the guild.

Natsu turned to the master and ran toward him. He leaned over and felt where his heart was. Natsu's eyes were getting wetter and wetter until he heard a faint beat. "EVERYONE lets go back to the guild and fast Master's alive but hes going to need help." His still shell shocked friends looked back at him. "Cmon guys lets go!" this time the guild responded and started to move.

As the guild got ready to leave, Elfman called out, "Hey where is Loke? He was here a few minutes ago." Natsu looked around "Yea wasnt he fighting one of the phantom dudes?

(Loke) (I didnt write the whole peeing thing and stuff cuz one it might get a little tmi and 2 its not a really interesting part in my mind but if u want a cover of it its just Jose talking to her and she pretends she has to pee she kicks Jose off Jose comes back she jumps off boom there)

Loke had just caught Lucy as she fell from the tower trying to get away from Jose. "Thanks for the save Loke." Lucy said shakily from the fall. "No problem Lucy." Loke said while fixing his glasses. "Are you hurt anywhere?" He asked Lucy. "No, I'm fine. Thanks though. And hey I thought u had a thing against celestial wizards"

Loke shifted uncomfortably "Hey just because I dont like celestial wizards, im not going to let my friends die. Cmon lets go back." Lucy nodded and the two of them set off for Fairy Tail.

"Hey guys im back!" Loke said as he came through the door "And guess who I have with me?" "Hey wait whats wrong you guys?" From the corner Macao answered "Master got hit, got hit bad."

Loke thought for a second and said "Well I have some good news at least, Lucy's safe. Come in Luce" The whole guild perked up at the sight of her, "Thank Mavis that at least you're ok" Erza said. "Yea we dont need another injured friend down!" Natsu said with a grin. Lucy started to cry "Th-hank you all." "But now isnt the time to celebrate we need to get ready just in case Phantom attacks again." Erza glared at them as if waiting daring them to say otherwise. "AYE SIR!" the whole guild erupted.

Yea not the best chapter ive done sorry. More next week? Sure ill try.


	15. ANNOUNCEMENT

No story this week maybe one during the week Sorry guys, I will tell you on weeks i cant upload. im supah busy Oh BTW LUCY WILL BE WITH DRUM ROLL PLEASE! BUMBUBMBUMBUBMUBUBMBUMBUMBUMBUBM JELLAL FERNANDES! YAY FUN NOW I HAVE TO GO TO A ROOM AND THINK OF HOW ILL DO THIS BAIIIZZZZZ


	16. The Giant

Everyone was having a great time at Fairy Tail. they had taken their revenge on Phantom Lord. Every member was partying, feasting and having fun. Natsu and Gray were going at it as usual. They were grappling and trying to over power each other with sheer force alone. "Give it up flame breath." Gray said trying to taunt Natsu. "you cant beat me."

"Yeah right stripper, like I'd ever give up to you." Natsu said as he started to push back harder.

Erza went and sat down at the bar to eat something. "The usual Erza?" Mira asked as she prepared the plate for the answer she already knew. "Yes Strawberry cheesecake like always."

Mira had an idea of answering a question shes been wondering. "Hey Erza so…. Do you have any love interests?" she asked as she gave Erza her plate. Erza had already put the forkinto her mouth and choked. "Wh-hat do u mean?" "You know if you lie anyone like Gray, Laxus, or … maybe even our lovable Natsu?"

'Was I that obvious' Erza thought "N-no what makes you say that?" Mira smirked 'Time to get these two love birds together. "Mhmmm sureeee Erza your getting reder then your hair I dont think it can get any… oh nevermind…"

Erza glared at her old rival " I will tear you into pieces if you tell anyone." Mira just sweatdropped "Fine."

"Tell what Erza?" Lucy said as she walked over. "NOTHING!" Erza said in surprise. "Well if its about Natsu I already know." Lucy said with a grin "What h-how?" "Erza your soooo obvious id be surprised if everyone didnt kn- BOOM "What in the world was that?" Mira asked surprised.

Natsu went over to the window to look outside and a look of rage passed over his face. He said while trembling in rage, "There back, its Phantom Lord."

Fairy Tail was shocked to hear Phantom Lord was back and attacking them. They all thought they had been done with after they had defeated them at their own base. They were even more surprised how Phantom Lord got to Magnolia. Some how the guild had turned into a walking giant robot. Natsu turned back to the guild and yelled, "LETS TAKE THEM DOWN IM ALL FIRED UP!"

All the members present at Fairy Tail rushed outside to confront Phantom Lord but stopped dead in their tracks. Phantom Lord's guild was pointing a giant cannon at them. "Well that might be a small little problem…" Gray said in a sarcastic tone.

"Small problem heh thats one way to call it." Loke said while shaking his head.

"Okay you two, enough goofing off we have a problem here now." Erza said while requiping to her flight armor. "Lets do this."

As Fairy Tail prepared for battle they heard a voice over a loudspeaker, "_**Members of Fairy tail, stand down and turn over the member known as Lucy Heartfillia. **_

"LIKE HELL, AS IF WE'D GIVE ONE OF OUR OWN MEMBERS OVER TO YOU!" Natsu yelled in fury. "YOU CAN TAKE THIS!" With that said Natsu blew fire straight at the huge giant. The attack did nearly n.

_**"Foolish boy." **_The voice from the loud speaker said again. _**"you will all die and then we shall just take Lucy. You shall all perish before Jupiter Cannon."**_

Magical energy started to swirl around this tip of the cannon and a purplish light could be seen gathering at the base of the cannon's tube. Thinking on her feet Erza quickly shouted, "Everyone get out of the way now!" As she ran she requiped Adamantine Armor; she jumped in front of the cannon just as the cannon fired its magical beam. Erza slammed the two shields on her arms together and braced for impact. The beam of energy blasted toward Erza and slammed into her like a laser beam and she struggled to stay up. She was slowly being pushed back by the beam while it started to die down, but just as it looked like she was going to get out of it fine her armor shattered and the remainder of the cannons blast slammed into her hurling her back a couple yards.

Natsu watched as Erza slammed into the ground from the blast and ran over to her. He slid to a stop next to her and picked her head up off the ground and put it in his lap. "Erza are you okay?" He asked hurriedly. Natsu shifted Erza's position as she started groaning so she could be more comfortable and gently shook her causing her to slowly open her eyes. "Ok that kinda hurt just a little." Erza said in a quiet joking tone. "Yeah I assumed so, will you be okay?" Natsu asked with concern being evident and starting to get a little grin.

"I just need to rest up a bit and I'll be fine." Erza replied as she shakily stood up.

As Natsu started to help Erza back towards the guild they heard Jose speaking into the loudspeaker again, _**"Well it seems you have survived but don't think you're safe. Tremble in fear for in 15 minutes we will fire again and you will be wiped from existence.**_"

As the speaker fell silent, "I'll blow up your cannon in 10 minutes. Just wait and see." Natsu yelled as his body was surrounded by flames. Not giving anyone a chance to fully understand what he said so the couldnt stop him from doing it. Natsu took off into the air willing the fire to carry him up. He headed straight for Phantom Lord's giant with the intent of taking it to the ground. Natsu blasted himself forward and landed on the giant's arm which he proceeded to run up and jump into the barrel of the cannon. 'Hmpf this will be fun..' Natsu thought "IM ALL FIRED UP!" He yelled as he ignited his hands.

Sighhhh late I know I know sorryyy. I was kinda busy this week I barely made this story as it is. So much hw. Now I should go finish my essay see ya guys later


	17. Intermission

something tomorrow that is all... im at around 600 words or so. Wait one day my friends NazaIsTheBest Out


	18. 1v1

I really should make this a every 2 weeks thing since I never do one once a week now a days… sighh sorry. ANYWAYS HAIIZZZZ its been 2 weeks ugh so long… I really hate school right now. Anyways on with the story!

"I'LL KILl YOU FOR HURTING MY NAKAMA!" Natsu yelled as he started to fly up toward the arm of the Giant. He soon got into a big room with Jupitar's Lacrima in it. A man was in the darkness watching him from above. "THIS IS WHAT YOU GET PHANTOM!" Natsu yelled as he ignited his hands. "Im afraid I cant let you do that." came a calm voice from above.

"How are you gonna stop me huh?" Natsu yelled at the ceiling. "like this." The figure moved his hand and suddenly Natsu started punching himself. "WHAT THE HELL!" Natsu yelled as he tried to keep his face away from his hands.

The figure jumped down, "I am Totomaru of the elemental four I can not allow you to take down Jupiter so you must die." Natsu glared at him "You bastard…. But sadly for you fire isnt all I can do." Natsu said as he started to grin. "IRON FIST OF THE FAIRY QUEEN!" Totomaru's eyes grew 'what is this magic' he thought as he was knocked unconsious.

Natsu turned "Now to dea with this thing… ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" Natsu yelled as he let loose a powerful blast at the lacrima. BOOM! The whole lacrima exploded all at once. "Now thats done with… Black Steel plan on coming out anytime soon?" Natsu said as he sniffed the air and jumped back. SMASH! A huge crator appeared where Natsu was just standing. "So…. Back for more?" Natsu asked as he looked into the crator. "Im going to end you salamandar…"

Back with the guild

"LOOK!" NATSU DID IT!" Alzack shouted as he saw the explosion. "Of course he did hes a MAN!" Elfman said. Everyone just sweat dropped.

With Jose

"Those fools giving up their chances of survival… hmpf time to send ….those out.." Jose muttered "_**Idiots I graciously gave you a chance of survival but you throw away my gift so easiy… for that I will kill you all! Shades attack!" **_

Suddenly a hatch opened for the giant's stomach and ghouls spreaded around the sky in seconds. "Cmon guys we cant let Natsu do all the work!" Gray yelled. "YEA!" The Guild yelled in reply.

Back with Natsu

Natsu was staring at the person blocking his path with a feral grin. "So I get to kick your ass again Redfox?"

"No im going to take you down this time." Gajeel responded as he charged at Natsu yelling "IRON FIST OF THE IRON DRAGON!"

Natsu just caught the attack and kicked Gajeel in his legs and made him fall. Gajeel cursed (Rather not make this into an insane cussing match) in annoyance and barely got away from Natsu who sent a fiery breath at him. "Heh looks like your not messing around Salamander." Gajeel said while smirking.

"Are you sure about that?" Natsu replied while igniting his hands attacked Gajeel punching in the stomach. Gajeel took the blow and then found himself being thrown back into a wall. Gajeel pulled himself up and jumped out of the way of Natsu charging at him with a flaming punch and sent out a pillar of iron towards Natsu, successfully hitting him in the stomach. "Yea im sure, a weakling like you cant do much better then this."

Now it was Natsu's turn to growl in annoyance as he felt the iron hit him in the back of the head. "Okay Gajeel time to turn up the heat… or maybe… something else..." Natsu said as he ignited his right arm in a golden flame and his other hand in normal dragon slayer fir.

Natsu started to cover his body in golden flames that felt as if it could melt anything in the world. Gajeel did his best to block the punches from Natsu and tried to find any opening he could to either retaliate against Natsu or to get away and recover.

"Alright then Salamander, no more playing nice. Your flames may burn normal metal but let's see you get through my Iron Dragon Scales." Gajeel said after he took the attacks.

As Gajeel finished talking his body started turning into scales and was completely covered in Iron. Ever part of his body had scales on it; his entire body was now as if it was covered in armor. "Let's see you damage me now!" Gajeel roared at Natsu while charging at him yelling "Iron Dragon's Sword!" causing his right arm to turn into a jagged like sword. He immediately started slashing at Natsu who was jumping around avoiding the sword as best as he could but Gajeel was relentless with his attack.

"Well shit…" Natsu said as he dove around dodging the sword come at him. "I gotta say blacksteel… your not half bad… but… sadly for you I have something up my sleeve."

Back with The guild

"Ugh I need a break." Gray said while panting. "When are these damned things gonna stop."

"Keep it together and fight like a man, Gray!" Elfman roared as he took down a shade that appeared in front of them. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." Gray said as he sweatdropped.

Fairy Tail hideout

"Thank you Loke staying here with me." Lucy said to Loke as she started reading a book

"It's no trouble Lucy, I am always glad to help a guild mate." Loke said as he cleaned off his glasses.

"What happened to the old Im scared of celestial wizards though? Lucy asked teasingly. "Wouldnt be a good guild member and friend if I left you kidnapped."Hmm," Lucy thought "how much you want to bet Natsu did something stupid?" Lucy asked casually.

"500 jewels says he ran off on his own and got his ass kicked." Loke said while laughing.

"Alright you're on Loke." Lucy said as she reached over to shake on it.

UGH SORRY I OWE YOU GUYS LOL. In a couple weeks im gonna be on a vacation so ill upload more then. Man im tired im going to eat now baiiiii! NITB (NazaIsTheBest) out!


End file.
